pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Umbreon
Vs. Umbreon is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 5/9/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway are traveling along Route 36, when a Hyper Beam is launched into the air in the distance. The group runs off in that direction. They find Gary and his Umbreon battling an Alakazam, which was panting heavily now. Elise: Gary! But, who’s that Pokémon? (Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it.) Pokédex: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. Umbreon evolved as a result from exposure to the moon’s waves. The rings on its body light up to provide light for it to see. Conway: That’s! One of the new Eeveelutions! One that Bill told me about! Gary: Feint Attack! Umbreon charges in, as it looks like it’ll strike Alakazam. It then disappears, slamming into Alakazam from the side. Alakazam is knocked down, struggling to get up. Trainer: Quick! Shadow Ball! Alakazam crosses his spoons, charging a sphere of dark energy. Gary: Flash, then Hidden Power. Umbreon’s rings release a blinding Flash of light, Alakazam forcefully closing its eyes, firing Shadow Ball and missing. Umbreon glows as it releases several blue orbs of light, which circles it. It fires Hidden Power, blasting through Alakazam, defeating it. Trainer: No! Gary: Too good for you. Ian: Gary! Gary turns, seeing Ian’s group approaching. Gary: Oh, great. Ian and his goon squad are here. Elise: Goon squad?! Conway: That’s an impressive Umbreon there. Gary: Thanks. After tough training, it evolved at night time. Conway: So it could be influenced by the moon’s rays. Ah, that makes sense! Gary: You didn’t know that already? Conway: I had never seen an Umbreon before. Gary: And you claim to study evolution. Conway snarls at Gary, as Ian steps forward. Ian: I challenge you guys to a battle. Chikorita: Chika! Chika! Gary: Against that thing? Thanks, but no thanks. We’ve beaten you two before. Conway: Well, how about me? Everyone turns to look at Conway, surprised on his comment. He pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it. Jolteon comes out, barking. Jolteon: Jolt, jolt! Umbreon: Um? Conway: How about it? A battle between two Eeveelutions. Gary: Can you even battle? Conway tilts his glasses up, them shining as they reflect light. Conway: Try me. Gary: Alright. Ian, you’re the referee. Ian: (Groans) Fine. Ian takes his position, as Gary and Conway do as well. Ian: Begin! Conway: Quick Attack, go! Gary: Feint Attack! Jolteon runs forward at a blinding speed, a white outline being left behind. Umbreon stands still, as it disappears at the last second, Jolteon stopping in confusion. Umbreon reappears in Jolteon’s face, tackling and knocking it back. Conway: Pin Missile! Gary: Dodge. Jolteon’s quills glow green, as they fire green energy spikes at Umbreon. Umbreon charges in, skillfully dodging each wave of Pin Missile. Conway: Discharge! Jolteon releases several streams of lighting, which arch and come at Umbreon. Gary: Hidden Power. Umbreon glows, as it uses Hidden Power, surrounded by blue energy balls. They block the Discharge, but some lightning bolts get through, shocking Umbreon. Umbreon shakes, as it is shocked with paralysis. Elise: Yes! Now Umbreon will be slower! Huh? Umbreon glows yellow, as Jolteon glows the same yellow color. The aura fades on both of them, nothing having seemed to have happened. Ian: What was that? Gary: Umbreon’s ability, Synchronize. It gives the opponent the same status condition it received. However, Electric types like Jolteon can’t be paralyzed. So in this case, it’s useless. Conway: Giving us the advantage! Quick Attack! Gary: Shadow Ball! Jolteon slams into Umbreon with Quick Attack, it skidding back. Umbreon opens its mouth, dark energy forming into a sphere. It fires Shadow Ball, which Jolteon runs around and dodges. Conway: Pin Missile! Gary: Flash! Umbreon releases Flash, blinding Jolteon. Its Pin Missile goes flying all around Umbreon, it standing still. Gary: Wrap it up with Hidden Power! Umbreon releases blue energy balls, them circling it. Umbreon fires Hidden Power, slamming into Jolteon, knocking it down, defeating it. Ian: Jolteon is unable to battle. The winner is Umbreon and the victor is Gary. Gary: What’d I tell you? No challenge at all. Elise: What are you talking about? Conway looked like he put up a good fight. Gary: Umbreon is a heavy defensive Pokémon. It was going to take a lot more damage than he could’ve dealt to do any real damage. Nice job, Umbreon. Return. Gary returns Umbreon to its Pokéball, as he walks away. Conway was holding Jolteon. Jolteon: (Weakly) Jolt. Conway: There, there. That was a great battle, Jolteon. You deserve to take a nice long rest. (Conway pulls out its Pokéball, returning it.) Ian: That was a skilled battle. But Gary was just better. This time. Conway: It’s to be expected. He focuses on battling, while I focus on research. It’s two different ways of living. Main Events * It's revealed that Gary's Eevee evolved into Umbreon. * Umbreon's ability is revealed to be Synchronize. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary * Trainer Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Jolteon (Conway's) * Umbreon (Gary's) * Alakazam (Trainer's) Trivia * Gary's Umbreon is based off his anime counterparts. * This episode sparks a rivalry between Gary and Conway. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise